


Приручённый

by Luchenza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый шаг – вера в общее дело, второй – вера в человека, давшего цель. Третий…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приручённый

Это нетрудно – убить в себе зверя и от повадок избавиться волчьих. Можно принять даже новый ошейник, если найдётся немой дрессировщик, но, охраняя того от ошибок, сам к себе тоже относишься строже. 

Трудно, когда понимаешь внезапно: волк с дрессировщиком слишком похожи. 

В списке безумцев два номера первых, в масках картонных с лицом Гая Фокса. Общая жизнь их собою являет хрестоматийный пример парадокса. Люди без прошлого и документов, пастыри и сетевые вандалы.

Прочь здравый смысл, очки и одежду. Чёрт бы побрал ваши, Финч, идеалы.


End file.
